


Never Really Clean

by Winters_Children



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get back from your first real mission as an agent. Sure, you've proven yourself capable but practice is much different than the real thing. Blood just doesn't come off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Really Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys new writer here. We'll be doing a lot more stories like this so if you like this style we're always writing more!  
> -Lauren

Finally, back at the apartment. Sweat, blood and grime coated your skin and your heart still raced from the mission. You sat down, legs aching now that the adrenaline wore off. Taking deep breaths, you pushed your tangled (h/c) hair out of your eyes. Another day...  
Outside the door you heard his heavy stride followed by the click of the door. He looked equally disheveled, cut and bruised.  
"We're a mess," you locked eyes with him, sighing.  
He looked down, seemingly focused on laying out his guns and knives, "but we're still in one piece."  
"I'm going to shower, see if I can get this blood off," standing was damn near painful but you could almost feel the extra deluxe shower jets alleviating your pain, washing down all the dirt and blood.  
You almost wanted to go in still dressed but you managed to take off the stupid stealth suit, now riddled with rips.  
Thank god the water was already warm. You doused yourself in it, the hotter, the better. Soon steam enveloped the bathroom. The soap cleaned your skin perfectly but the blood was still there, it would always be there. No matter how many times you tell yourself they were bad people, it never left.  
The water was as hot as the shower would allow. Your skin was red and you felt it burn but it eventually faded to a numbness along with rest of your pain.  
Tears pricked your eyes and soon you were sat on the floor, water still cascading down.  
You heard the door open but you didn't acknowledge it. And then he was kneeling beside you, good arm around your shoulders. He knew, he felt it too. After sitting there awhile longer he turned it off, wrapping a soft towel around you.  
You looked up. His damp hair was slicked back into a ponytail, his features easily readable. He should do that more often. He wrapped you in a hug, pulling away after a minute.  
"Better now?" He asked gently.  
You stood, adjusting the towel better before nodding.  
"Up for dinner or are we just eating protein bars tonight?" He said with a small smile.  
"Sure, get something started and I'll get dressed," you shuffled to your room as he walked back to the kitchen.  
Throwing on a size too large tshirt and some sweats you wandered in to see him whipping up some of your favorite food.  
You smiled and sat down at the table, watching as he finished up.  
Everything was delicious but you didn't have much of an appetite.  
You mumbled something about being tired and shambled back to the bedroom.  
It was a few hours of lying awake later when James finally came and slid in beside you, nearly touching but not quite. He took a deep breath and sighed, "you always used to put me back together, no matter how unstable I was. Now I'm the one fixing you up. I don't want you to go through this. You want to do this but it's too much for you. No more missions."  
You knew he was right but you both worked so hard. In theory you could handle it but when faced with the real trigger, pulling it was hard. You didn't want to give up on this but you knew it wasn't something you could handle, unlike Bucky who was practically desensitized to that sort of thing. You were just a girl at the wrong place wrong time. Not a damn secret spy.  
"Yeah, no more," was all you could manage to say before turning around and cuddling into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one shot but if you want more or the prologue for it please ask!


End file.
